Sylphs
Sylphs are the lumerians of air. Not wanting to stay still, sylphs like to be constantly on the move. The element of air in them gives them a craving for adventure, flight and travel. Sylphs act according to the wind; when there is but a gentle breeze in the air, sylphs become extra shy and keep to themselves. During storms, sylphs reach out for the lightning in the sky while others search for shelter. Sylphs are generally quiet; they claim that they must listen to what the wind is telling them. Because of this, sylphs have gained a reputation as spies and eavesdroppers and many of them indirectly meddle in other's business. They dislike being inside places that do not have a good flow of air and most sylphs suffer from claustrophobia. Sylphs have a requirement of fresh air and the wind; they might have difficulties breathing if kept inside closed off buildings for too long. They might also develop a strong headache which only worsens with time. This is why many sylphs prefer to carry protective masks and a large supply of bottles of air wherever they go. Physical description Sylphs have a large amount of variance in their size and have a similar body structure compared to ifrits. Their average height is somewhere around 180 centimeters and weight a little under 60 kilograms with females weighing slightly less. Sylphs are the lightest of the lumerians, made to be fast and flexible. Compared to the rest of the lumerians, sylphs have much more subtle features. With some work, they can certainly pass as humans or elves from the surface. They usually have slightly pointed ears, pale skin with possibly a very light blue tint and eyes in different shades of blue. The hair of a sylph is traditionally thin and long, easily flowing in the wind. The color of their hair leans towards white, gray and black. The only truly unique and noticeable feature they have are their swirly blue lines that travel across their bodies in varying patterns and look quite lively compared to tattoos. Sylphs like wearing loose and baggy clothing, often too big for their own size. This allows them to better control the flow of air around them and causes a slight breeze of wind to follow them like an aura. Handheld fans are another great source of air energy for them. Loose clothing also offers sylphs a way to better disguise themselves, with hooded robes being a common sight on a sylph. Sylphs dislike heavy clothing and armor as it only restricts their movement and bodily control. Sylphs are born small and grow slower than the rest of the lumerians, which leads to them being left behind in human societies. Sylphs born in elven communities have a better time, as they grow at a similar pace with them. Their powers and physical traits take time to develop and it is usually at 60 years of age when a sylph can be considered to be a fully mature adult. Sylphs have the shortest lifespan amongst the lumerians, with their average natural age being somewhere around 350 years. Society While sylphs enjoy adventure and exploration, many sylphs live in the civilized cities of the south. From there, they might venture into the wild occasionally to enjoy the fresh air and flow of the winds. It is normal for a young sylph to depart from their home and travel to a new place where they can begin their life anew. There they can go unnoticed, becoming one with the crowd and living as a nobody. Sylphs are interested in others, but not to the point where they want to form relationships; most people are only interesting to them because they wish to listen and learn. Sylphs avoid organizations and large groups, with many living only for themselves and their immediate interests. Due to their nature to hide and disguise themselves, sylphs are considered a rarity within the world. However, few people realize their actual presence and sylphs can definitely be found in every major city across the southern lands if one only looks hard enough. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Sylphs are quick and insightful, but slight and delicate. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence and –2 Constitution. *'Type:' Outsider, native *'Size:' Medium *'Base speed:' 30 feet (+5) *'Languages: Sylphs begin play speaking Common and Auran. Sylphs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Dwarven, Elven, Sherdanian, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Terran. *'Electric: '''Sylphs have electricity resistance 5. *'Like the Wind: 'Sylphs have a +5 foot bonus to their base speed. This bonus is never modified by armor or encumbarance. *'Windrider: 'Sylphs can use ''Feather Fall once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the sylph’s total level). *'Air Affinity: '''Sylph sorcerers with the Elemental (Air) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Sylph spellcasters with the Air domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. *'Whispering Wind: 'Sylphs gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. *'Breeze-Kissed: 'Sylphs surround themselves with swirling winds, gaining a +2 racial bonus to AC against non-magical ranged attacks. The Sylph can calm or renew these winds as a swift action. Once per day, the Sylph can channel this wind into a single gust, making a bull rush or trip combat maneuver attempt against one creature within 30 feet. Whether or not the attempt succeeds, the winds are exhausted and no longer provide a bonus to the sylph’s AC for 24 hours. This is a supernatural ability. *'Darkvision: 'Sylphs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Optional racial traits (choose one or neither) :: Mostly Human: A few sylphs have appearances much closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Sherdanian (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). :: '''Mostly Elven: '''A few sylphs have appearances much closer to those of their elven ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be elven, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (elf) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Elven (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). Category:Lumerians